Talk:Talon/@comment-25798210-20150402085000/@comment-25912163-20150403163130
21:9:0 masteries classic 19 arpen 15% scaling cdr 9 armor/27 scaling armor ("who needs mr when you can dodge skillshots" faker senpai) i have done the math about arpen vs flat ad for early game. althought your dmg vs minions is lower, you are good to go vs champs. at lvl1 ur w loses 2 dmg at lvl 2 u gain 10 and as you buy ad arpen scales much much better. the reason it is bad vs minions is because they already have 0 armor and post 0 arpen works as half (19 arpen becomes 9.5) start longsword 3 pot. you can play most lanes aggresively. use e to trade if you dodge the skillshot that your enemy is maxing with it. or else w should do fine to poke the enemy. you got better sustain than dorans ring start dont forget it so trading your hp with enemy mana is ok to an extent. hold on until you can purchase a bruta then back. 29 arpen means any mid laner who cannot rush zhonyas is in big trouble. rush youmus. it gives you good chase potential, so it puts more kill pressure. also since you dont have tiamat passive, you are not forced to push the lane, so you can bully your enemy very easily. if your enemy is sticking with 75% hp amke sure that they cannot take a step out of tower range. after youmu get another bruta. there is no such thing as too much arpen. after second bruta get lw, and proceed to finish black cleaver. I cannot give a specific timing for boots but overall if you need to roam, but mobi after youmus, if you dont you can wait until after you get lw since youmu + ult speed gives you enough chase. after 3 arpen items are complete you can go for a defensive item such as ga since your burst will be good enough to kill any squishy. banshees/ga are both good choices. However this is soloq and you feel like you need to go full ad i know so instead of those 2 you can get bt. it is far less optimal, however yes it does increase your burst and gives you somewhat good survivability with lifesteal and the shield. last item is very flexible. However if you want to survive, I would go for infinity edge. and here is the reason: with youmu and ie your crit chance is 35% 0.65 x 0.65 = 0.42 so you have 58% chance of critting at least once. if you crit with ie, you have the luxury of living even in late game. if you crit you should use w first and use ult to finish your enemy off. as you havent used the second part of your ult you can walk away happily. if you did not crit, and went for bloodthirsteruse w and assuming that enemy is walking away, flash on them, put down one more aa and then use your ult to walk away. Korean advice: pre team fight, go to jungle and aa minions. this seems like a joke but if you make sure that your last aa was not a crit, it vastly increases your chances of getting a crit vs squishy target because of pseudo random riot is using. Never get frozen mallot as a defensive item. it is just a trap for talon. your opponent will take 10% more dmg, but if you are THAT damage obsessed, go for blood thirster. I dont like switness boots. they are rarely any better than mobi boots since after you used e on your enemy you dont chase you just kill. If your team requires you to splitpush, bork is a really interesting choice, because it gives you better dueling potential vs tanky champs and it increases your towerkilling speed. you can get bork instead of ie if you really need to split. I dont like omen. not because it is a bad item but you really shouldnt need it. ad damage is rarely as bursty as yours and you should be able to resiprocate to enemy ad damage with your ults invisiblity rather than building armor. however i suppose it can be useful if enemy has graves. Tiamat is a trap. do not get it. tiamat demands you to get rid of one your offensive items and it cannot do as much damage as any one of them. you can either buy it in the place of black cleaver or infinity edge and both deal much more damage than tiamat at any stage of the game. Hope this helps:)